Traicion Imperdonable
by Devastador321
Summary: La ira y el coraje por malos entendidos lleva a la desesperacion y esta nos lleva cometer actos que no queremos y cometer errores que en ocasiones son fatales.


_Hola, este fic corresponde al dia 2 de octubre de la #KiriAsuweek2016 espero les guste_

* * *

Como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo hay buenos y malos momentos, en esta ocasión Kazuto y Asuna habían peleado, Asuna se encontraba triste en su casa mientras Kazuto estaba en el bar de Agil tomando unos tragos para olvidar lo sucedido.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Como cualquier otro día final de clases Kazuto y Asuna estaban saliendo del plantel aliviados por haber iniciado vacaciones planeando lo que harían en ese periodo vacacional, pero algo cambio la mirada de Kazuto y fue un chico que corría en su dirección de Asuna_

 _-¡Asuna! – ese grito alerto a Asuna y ella fue en la misma dirección que él y lo abrazo_

 _-¡Haru! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – Kazuto se quedó impresionado por esa demostración la cual no era común en Asuna – Ups que grosera soy no te he presentado él es Kazuto mi novio, Kazu él es Haru mi amigo de la infancia_

 _-Mucho gusto Haru – Kazuto no estaba muy a gusto así que opto por una salida rápida – Bueno tengo que irme Asuna, tengo mucha tarea_

 _-Está bien Kazu nos vemos mañana_

 _Los días pasaban, Asuna se la pasaba todo el día con Haru, por lo que los planes que había hecho Kazuto con Asuna se habían esfumado, Asuna decía que era porque no lo veía desde hace muchos años._

 _Kazuto se sentía desplazado pero veía tan feliz a Asuna que dejo pasar eso._

 _Pasaron dos meses, Kazuto no dijo ni una sola palabra de la relación que tenía Asuna con su amigo Haru pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el dia que entraron a clases, el chico se despidió de Asuna ambos con besos en la mejilla._

 _Kazuto espero a la salida evitando a Asuna_

 _-Hola Kazu ¿Querías hablar de algo? – Asuna estaba confundida_

 _-Ni así te das cuenta – Asuna seguía sin entender – Ahora entiendo que no tengo el lugar que tiene tu amiguito Haru_

 _-¿Haru que tiene que ver?_

 _-Estos dos meses que ya teníamos planes pero aquel idiota llego y tú me hiciste de lado y lo peor de todo es que te haces la tonta – Lo único que se escucho fue la mano de Asuna impactar contra la mejilla de Kazuto_

 _-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Kazuto – Asuna se dio la vuelta terminando la plática y al parecer su relación con Kazuto_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Kazuto regreso borracho a casa y fue recibido por sus hermanos ya que sus padres estaban de viaje o ellos así se consideraban ya que eran primos de sangre y no hermanos, Iori Kirigaya era un chico mayor que el de 19 años mucho más solitario que él, si bien el chico tenía un buen cuerpo ya que practicaba diferentes deportes no tenía pareja y su hermana Suguha Kirigaya igual que Kazuto tenía 17 años, la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable igual por la habilidad que tenía en los deportes pero si ocultaba un secreto algo que nadie sabía pero que aprovecharía esta situación para revelarlo.

Por otro lado Asuna lloraba desconsolada en su cuarto, si bien ella había terminado la relación no estaba para nada feliz con la decisión y después de haberlo pensado bien Kazuto tenía razón, ella lo cambio todas las vacaciones a pesar de que ya habían hecho planes para ellos dos como pareja, por esa razón dejo de llorar y fue a su casa para arreglar la situación.

Kazuto fue ayudado por Suguha para llegar a su cuarto pero tenía el corazón muy acelerado ya que Kazuto se apoyaba de su cintura

-Eres muy linda Sugu - decía Kazuto en estado de ebriedad

-Onii-chan… - Al llegar a su cuarto Sugu se disponía a marcharse

-No te vayas – Kazuto la abrazo por la espalda – no me dejes tú también, no lo harías ¿verdad?

-Claro que no – Sugu lo abrazo

-Te quiero Sugu – Kazuto le dio un beso lo cual dejo sorprendida a Sugu, algo que tanto ansiaba por fin pasaba y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

Asuna llego a la casa de los Kirigaya donde Iori la recibió, si bien Asuna estaba consiente que Iori era un chico extremadamente atractivo y había veces que se preguntaba que si lo hubiera conocido antes de Kazuto ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Hola Asuna - Iori saludo abriendo la puerta

-Hola Iori ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Bien, supongo que vienes a ver a Kazuto - Asuna asintió – Se encuentra arriba puedes pasar

Asuna subía las escaleras pero tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no le agradaba para nada. Al llegar Asuna escuchaba radios que asemejaban a gemidos que venían del fondo del pasillo.

Al llegar a la recamara de Kazuto lo primero que vio fue a su novio teniendo sexo con su hermana Suguha. Esta imagen fue seguida por lágrimas de sus ojos, algo se rompió en ella y no solo su corazón, si bien tenía tristeza por primera vez en su vida quería vengarse.

Asuna bajo con la mente hecha un caos, por lo que solo se despidió de Iori y se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Al día siguiente Asuna sabía exactamente como se vengaría y para su suerte su jugada estaría en la misma clase que ella.

Mientras tanto Kazuto junto su hermano Iori se dirigían a su escuela, Kazuto estaba igual de deprimido por lo que su hermano no decía nada por lo que se a dejarlo en su clase e irse a la suya.

Ya en el salón Iori estaba sentado en su respectivo pupitre cuando Asuna llego al mismo salón y fue con el

-Hola – dijo neutral

-Hola Asuna ¿Arreglaron las cosas? – respondió el chico

-No, no lo arreglamos Iori de hecho creo fue lo mejor para los dos

-Entiendo – Iori estaba consciente de ello por lo que le dijo su hermano - Sabes que somos amigos y te apoyo

-Si lo se Iori, de hecho quisiera verte después de clases en el almacén del gimnasio – pregunto con un cierto tono coqueto

-Si claro

Kazuto tuvo una noche muy mala, si bien no recordaba los acontecimientos que tuvo con Suguha por los efectos del alcohol sus sueños se lo recordaban cada que dormía por lo que el sentía que era una pesadilla. Las clases eran lentas y tediosas, Kazuto no soportaba la idea de que su amada destello y el estuvieran separados.

Terminando la escuela Kazuto se dirigió a su casillero y vio una nota

"Kazuto, te veo en el almacén del gimnasio en 15 minutos Atte: Asuna"

Kazuto no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa nota, era algo demasiado sorpresivo para el por lo que se fue rápido al gimnasio.

Mientras más cerca estaba del almacén mas fuerte era su opresión en el pecho pero por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba esa sensación.

Al entrar al almacén Kazuto estaba demasiado nervioso cuando escucho sonidos a unos cuantos metros de el por lo que se acercó más. Lo siguiente que vio fue algo que al igual que a su novia lo destruyo como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Asuna tenía relaciones sexuales con Iori en frente de Kazuto

-Ya entendí Kazu, tú tienes a alguien más en tu vida, pero yo también encontré a alguien para mi – Asuna decía entre gemidos que llenaban todo el almacén y así fue cuando recordó por fin que lo que había estado soñando era real.

Desde ese día Kazuto nunca volvió a hablarle a Asuna ni a su hermano y al igual que el Asuna dejo de hablarle a Kazuto a Kazuto pero lo que les dolió a ambos no fue el dejarse de hablar, lo que les dolió fue el motivo, aquel pequeño error que llevo a una traición imperdonable.


End file.
